


A Familiar's Curiosity

by GayGothicFanboy



Category: What We Do in the Shadows (TV)
Genre: F/F, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Lesbian Sex, takes place in the past
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 16:49:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21211859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayGothicFanboy/pseuds/GayGothicFanboy
Summary: Rule number one of being a vampire: Never let your familiar in.





	A Familiar's Curiosity

Ali walked swiftly towards the room that her master stayed in.

The sun would rise soon, so Ali hoped to get her master into her coffin.

Ali knocked on the door, "Master?"

"Come in," a Romanian female voice said.

Ali pushed opened the door, stepped in, and shut the door behind her.

Ali's master, Nadja, just kept staring at the wall.

"Are you okay?" Ali asked.

Nadja sighed. And then shortly after shook her head.

Ali spotted something out of the corner of her eye.

It was red scar tissue on her master's back.

"Where'd you get that?" Ali questioned Nadja.

Nadja sighed once again. "My mother gave me them."

"Them? There's more than one?"

"Yes. I've had some of these since I was four," Nadja told her familiar.

Ali stared in disbelief. "You were abused since you were four?"

"Yes."

Ali looked deep in Nadja's hazel eyes. "Just know if you ever want to talk, I'm here for you."

Nadja smiled. "Thanks."

-

The past few minutes had been a blur.

All that Ali could make out was Nadja pinning her down on the bed and followed by a deep kiss.

All Ali knew was this is what she truly wanted.


End file.
